


The Tables Turned

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if Tony gets back at the rest of the team for having dinner at Ziva's house and not inviting him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tables Turned

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: I got this idea from seeing a preview of another show. What happens if Tony gets back at the rest of the team for having dinner at Ziva's house and not inviting him?

The Tables Turned

It had been two months later that the whole not being invited to dinner thing had passed. He had been a little quiet for a few days, but then had been his usual self. He really didn't know what they thought of him. Did they really hate him that much? He sat down at his chair and turned on the computer. His teammates including Gibbs were already in their chairs doing work. He looked up when one of the Agents from the next partition was standing in front of his desk and he smiled. He was friends with Darren and had been to the bar with him before.

"Tony, Thank you for inviting me to your party. It was fun." Darren said as he smiled at him.

"You're Welcome and I'm glad that you had fun." He smiled and then turned back to his work as he checked his email. He didn't notice that his teammates looked at him and away. Suddenly the phone rang and they had to go on a case.

They delivered the evidence to Abby and went back upstairs to find out about Petty Officer Steven Franklin who was currently in Ducky's morgue.

They stood in front of the screen watching some of the things on the screen finding out who he was and what he was into. They all turned to their desks and found that Natalie Gracen was standing behind them.

"Tony, I want to thank you for inviting me to your party. That was the first time that I had lots of fun."

Tony smiled at her. "You're welcome. I'm glad that you had fun, Natalie."

He knew Natalie too and had been one of the people that he had known while he was in Baltimore. He watched as Natalie took off to go back to her own work he went back to his desk and started searching for other information.

As the information piled up they sifted through the info and found out that he was dealing drugs for a man named James Thompson. They got into a fight and he had killed him because he was getting greedy. They arrested him and because he was a civilian they gave him to the local LEO's. It was finally time to go home after they wrote their reports.

Gibbs had left to go up to the Director to tell her what had happened. Tony picked up his backpack and was turning to leave the bullpen when his two teammates stopped him.

"Why didn't you invite us Tony? It looked like you had lots of fun." McGee asked. "What kind of friend doesn't invite their friends to a party?"

Tony turned to them and raised an eyebrow and then turned to leave. He really didn't care what they thought of him. He had thought of them as their family, but now he didn't know what to think. He never thought that his NCIS family would treat him like his biological family, but they did and it hurt.

The End


End file.
